


Без названия-6

by AvaDay



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Где-то там, на втором этаже, находится студия. Заброшенная, с низкими потолками и грязными стенами, но с большими окнами. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия-6

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-финал. Написано в 2006ом году.

Ты летаешь в Нью-Йорк каждый месяц. И не оттого, что там тебя ждут. Ты берешь такси в аэропорту и называешь адрес. Игнорируешь попытки водителей заговорить с тобой. Просишь остановить у старого здания и подождать полчаса. Они ворчат, но соглашаются - ты платишь им более, чем достаточно. Ты стоишь на асфальте, мокнешь под дождем (ты не знал, что Нью-Йорк такой дождливый город. Впрочем, может, ты привозишь небесные слезы с собой) и смотришь. Где-то там, на втором этаже, находится студия. Заброшенная, с низкими потолками и грязными стенами, но с большими окнами. Там горит свет, и ты следишь за тем, как движется маленькая фигурка. Ты стоишь на противоположной стороне улицы, слишком далеко, чтобы увидеть лицо, но тебе этого и не надо. Ты просто смотришь, ты просто снова убеждаешься, что с ним все в порядке. Тебе ничего другого не надо. Он рисует, он счастлив, он не с тобой. Ты кидаешь на асфальт так и не зажженную сигарету, садишься в такси и велишь отвезти тебя опять в аэропорт.


End file.
